Takuro Kaws's Diary
by Shadow ScytheX
Summary: Minor swearing, I think. I don't remember. Well, anyways, this is Tak's diary during TL. You have to read the story, 'The Last Element' to understand this.


Tak's Journal  
  
He kept it during TLE, but because of my sticky fingers, I think I'll publish it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 1  
Did nothing. Got hired. Cheapskate girl and cute girl I knew as a kid were there. Resisted urge to kill small one. Too many witnesses.  
  
Day 2  
Wished I had applied more stealth enchantments to my house. Worse than DP selling my 'Special Magazines'. Met weird kid named Keiko. Consulted Yu-Yu Hakusho manga 'acquired' from Shadow. Noted increased use of synonyms and analogies.  
  
Day 3  
Discovered am on Zelda-esque quest in place I can't pronounce. Resisted the voices in my head that said, 'Kill the girl!' Luana called it expirience. Funny, already got it in 2 days. Wow....  
  
Day 4  
Visited King. Learned about Dark Elemental. I think if Mother Theresa was reincarnated as a blond herm, that's what she'd look like. Started up mountain. For the record, did not have a 'moment' with Luana. Silly tabloids. That's why God invented fire and brimstone to rain on your pitiful heads. Little yellow words are fun to stick on Azu's back when she isn't looking. got a beating for it later when she found out I put a bunch of O's in a target symbol on her back. Need more anti-sepetic.  
  
Day 5  
Now in the tummy of the beast. The lava on the ground symbolizes the citric acid that helps our digestive systems properly function. Fought a giant bowda today. Used the 'd' as a cleaver to perform the psyenergy 'Cutting Edge.' Mocked her foolish boomerang attack with a 'W' I found. She can hit HARD with that mallet. Found spare Aleve box today. Success is mine!  
  
Day 6  
Met Volava. Found out saying 'Sorry, accident' when shooting water and aiming for Azu is quite fun. Killed dragon, went to hall of sages, met Reyo, Luana's sister. She's actually the older one, but you wouldn't be able to tell. Secretly slipped anti-biotics/psychotics into her purse.  
  
Day 7  
Stayed at the end, took mini-crossbow from Shadow and shot Luana with a sleeping dart , mixed with chloroform. Laughed when she fell asleep leaning on the wall.  
  
Day 8  
Put 10000 volts of electricity into Azu's sword. This is gonna cost me in the karma department. Especially when she tries to parry. Hehehehehehehehe. Floated to the wind mansion. Could have flown, but "too much risk of being intercepted by ducks". Paranoia rules her. Met fairy named Jacob. Will be used as a tribute in my 'Destroy the other 20000 fairies' ritual.  
  
Day 9  
Hopped around like Jimminey Cricket on a sugar rush. Damn lazy bum. She probably landed on her ass so she could fake an injury. And I heard the damn fairy ding once. I practiced my bicycle kick on him.  
  
Day 10  
Mini-Boss time. Azu took the letters before I even got to play with them. I stole a 'T' and a 'y'. She insulted my intellegence and called me whitey. I took an 'U' from her pocket and stuck it on the back of her head so the ends stuck up. I hit it with the two letters, it just took a long time to realise it was dead.  
  
Day 11  
Practiced the laws of movement and the theory of involuntary inversion today.Luana has an attack called 'Heart Sap.' Apparently, she learned it from her numerous failed relationships and boyfriends she's lost. Whoop-dee-do. Had to open the door by frenching Luana. She's good from expierience, I see.  
  
Day 12  
Played Mozart. Compared it to the tornado's singing. Noticed lack of drums and harmonicas. Remebered that Shadow played violin and strings*. Then remembered I owed him 50 bucks for a new jazz instrument. I told him innocent until proven guilty, he showed me the signature scratch my knives leave when I bearlt miss, then he showed me the strings cut exactly in the middle. That's gonna come out of my poker earnings....  
  
Day 13  
Boss fighting time. Woohoo. Azu swatted the letters away before obscene messages were put on her back. She's no fun.... Glad I listened to Mozart. Took headphones after nailing him and put them on. Bethoven's 9th symhpony was much better than the 'muzac' this guy was singing. Mental note: Record 'H.T.' With Shadow. It would help alot.  
  
That's the first part! R&R, say if you liked it, hated it, or want to wash your eyes out with mercury.  
  



End file.
